Jeremy Rifkin
Biografia Jeremy Rifkin è laureato in economia presso la Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania (Pennsylvania) ed in Affari internazionali presso la Fletcher School of Law and Diplomacy della Tufts University. Attivista del movimento pacifista statunitense negli anni sessanta e settanta, ha fondato, nel 1969, la Citizens Commission con l'intento di rendere noti i crimini di guerra commessi dagli americani durante la guerra del Vietnam. È il fondatore e presidente della Foundation on Economic Trends (FOET) e presidente della Greenhouse Crisis Foundation. Il suo coinvolgimento come attivista del movimento pacifista ed ambientalista lo ha visto spesso impegnato negli Stati Uniti, anche politicamente, a sostegno dell'adozione di politiche governative "responsabili" in diversi ambiti sia relativi all'ambiente che alla scienza ed alla tecnologia, tale impegno pubblico è riflesso in numerosi dei suoi saggi e lavori. È vegetariano. Pubblicazioni È autore di numerosi volumi che trattano dell'impatto che i cambiamenti scientifici e tecnologici hanno su economia, lavoro, società e ambiente. Le sue pubblicazioni . Con il suo trattato del 1977 Who Should Play God? è stato uno dei primi a criticare l'allora nascente scienza delle biotecnologie, argomento poi ripreso nel lavoro del 1998 The Biotech Century (pubblicato in italiano con il titolo "Il secolo Biotech. Il commercio genetico e l'inizio di una nuova era") che tratta dei numerosi problemi, anche etici, legati alla genetica. Nel 1992 lancia il suo J'accuse contro quella che chiama la "cultura della bistecca" con il saggio Ecocidio (tradotto in Italia solo nel 2001), diventato un libro-cult del pensiero vegetariano e animalista. Nel 1995 scrive La fine del lavoro: il declino della forza lavoro globale e l'avvento dell'era post-mercato diventato subito un best seller internazionale; in esso Rifkin prevede entro pochi anni il definitivo trionfo delle macchine sul lavoro umano proponendo possibili soluzioni per ridurre l'impatto sociale ed anzi trarre vantaggio da questa trasformazione. Nel 2010 esce in Italia il libro "La civiltà dell'empatia" in cui Rifkin considera lo sviluppo della società in relazione allo sviluppo della capacità di empatizzare tra individui. In tale lavoro l'autore presenta due tesi principali: *L'empatia è una caratteristica che ha dato un vantaggio evolutivo all'uomo ed è un ingrediente fondamentale per la società. Tale tesi è più volte contrapposta nel testo alla dottrina dell'utilitarismo classico del XVIII secolo secondo cui l'uomo agisce solo per aumentare il proprio piacere personale e il progresso della società avviene solo grazie alla competizione tra individui per lo sfruttamento di risorse scarse. *Lo sviluppo empatico dell'uomo sta raggiungendo l'apice grazie alla globalizzazione e alle tecnologie di ICT ma contemporaneamente richiede un maggiore sfruttamento di risorse, che provoca un aumento di "entropia" (intesa sia nel senso fisico del termine, ma principalmente in senso più lato, come viene definita nei precedenti scritti di Rifkin). Pertanto l'autore pone il quesito se l'umanità sarà in grado di sfruttare le risorse della globalizzazione per migliorare il modello di società grazie ad un "salto empatico" oppure se l'entropia derivante dal maggiore consumo di risorse raggiungerà un punto di non ritorno che provochi una regressione della capacità di empatizzare degli individui. Rifkin interviene periodicamente come opinionista pubblicando i propri interventi su numerosi quotidiani e periodici europei tra i quali il britannico "The Guardian", lo spagnolo "El Pais" come anche "L'espresso" in Italia e la "Suddeutsche Zeitung" in Germania. Rilevante anche la presenza di Rifkin come ospite di numerosi programmi televisivi statunitensi, tra i quali interventi al Larry King Show ed alla CNN. Nel 2007 ha partecipato anche alla trasmissione televisiva italiana condotta da Fabio Fazio "Che tempo che fa". Cinema Ha preso parte al documentario di denuncia "The corporation" dove presenziano insieme a lui anche Michael Moore, Naomi Klein e Milton Friedman. Nel 2009 ha partecipato anche al documentario realizzato da Beppe Grillo e Greenpeace "Terra Reloaded", insieme ad esperti come Joseph Stiglitz e Michael Pollan. L'impegno in Europa In aggiunta al suo impegno negli Stati Uniti, Rifkin è stato attivo anche in Europa come consigliere di alcuni statisti e capi di governo ed, in particolare, ha operato come consigliere personale sulle questioni energetiche di Romano Prodi all'epoca dell'incarico di Presidente della Commissione Europea di quest'ultimo. È stato consulente per il Ministero dell'Ambiente della Repubblica Italiana. Progetto Idrogeno In Puglia Rifkin insieme al ministero dell'Ambiente, della Regione Puglia e dell'Università dell'idrogeno fa nascere nel 2008 un progetto triennale dal costo di 5 milioni di euro con la costruzione di distributori di idrogeno, metano e idrometano, una miscela di idrogeno e metano. L'idrogeno viene ottenuto da fonti rinnovabili in loco. Inoltre sarà attivo un servizio taxi in tutta la regione basato sull'idrogeno, celle a combustibile e motori elettrici.Nasce in Puglia l'Italia ad idrogeno Con Rifkin per l'energia pulita - ambiente - Repubblica.itPUGLIA, PARTE LA COSTRUZIONE DI 5 DISTRIBUTORI DI IDROMETANO < Metano e ambiente < Notizie < Metanoauto.com - Dal 2005 la comunità italiana del metano per autoPuglia, California «del mondo» Note Opere *''Entropia. La fondamentale legge della natura da cui dipende la qualità della vita'' (Mondadori, 1982) *''Dichiarazione di un eretico. Il dilemma del nucleare e dell'ingegneria genetica'' (Guerini e associati, 1988) *''Guerre del tempo. Il mito dell'efficienza e del progresso e lo sconvolgimento dei ritmi naturali'' (CDE, 1989) *''Dall'alchimia all'algenia. Le premesse della manipolazione genetica sull'uomo'' (Macro edizioni, 1994) *''La fine del lavoro. Il declino della forza lavoro globale e l'avvento del post-mercato'' (Baldini&Castoldi, 1995) *''Il secolo Biotech. Il commercio genetico e l'inizio di una nuova era'' (Baldini&Castoldi, 1998) *''L'era dell'accesso. La rivoluzione della new economy'' (Mondadori, 2000) *''Entropia. Le conseguenze dei principi entropici (scarsità di risorse e riscaldamento globale)'' (Baldini&Castoldi, 2000) *''Ecocidio. Ascesa e caduta della cultura della carne'' (Mondadori, 2001) *''Economia all'idrogeno. La creazione del Worldwide Energy Web e la redistribuzione del potere sulla terra '' (Mondadori, 2002) *''Il sogno europeo. Come l'Europa ha creato una nuova visione del futuro che sta lentamente eclissando il sogno americano'' (Mondadori, 2004) * La civiltà dell'empatia. La corsa verso la coscienza globale nel mondo in crisi (Mondadori, 2010) *"La terza rivoluzione industriale. Una nuova era per l'energia è alle porte, non c'è più tempo da sprecare: il documento che l'economista ha scritto per l'Europa (Mondadori, 2011) Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni *Rassegna della stampa italiana su Rifkin *Foundation on Economic Trends *Biografia di Rifkin sul sito della FoET *The Empatic Civilization, il sito ufficiale di "La civiltà dell'empatia" * Categoria:Ambientalisti statunitensi Categoria:Futurologi Categoria:Teorici dei diritti animali Categoria:Vegetariani